Story:Star Trek: Helena/Death of a Neutron Star/Act Two
The Helena is next to the star. Captain's log stardate 53998.4. We're currently repairing our systems after we were attacked by a pair of Orion interceptors, so far no sign of them yet but we're not taking any chances we're ready for battle and will defend ourselves if we have to but I'm worried about the star going nova. In her quarters Captain Taylor is sitting in her bed thinking about how much trouble her ship and crew are in right now, when she looks at the picture of her and James at their wedding before the massacre of Wolf 359. "James I wish you were here to help me through this issue right now," Marcia says as she looks at the picture of her and James at their wedding before he was killed fighting the Borg. Meanwhile in his quarters Commander Martin gets out of the bathroom shirtless when the com activates. Bridge to Commander Martin, Lieutenant Crusher says over the com. He tapped his combadge. "Martin here go ahead Mr. Crusher," Commander Martin says as he spoke into the com. Sir you're receiving a com from the ECS Charleston, Lieutenant Crusher says over the com. He sits at the desk. "Route it here," Commander Martin says as he sat the chair. On the monitor it shows the quarters of former Starfleet officer Kyle Clarkson. "Kyle hey there buddy what's up," John says as he looks at the screen. John what's up, Kyle says on the monitor. He smiles at the monitor. "Oh you know the life of a Starfleet Officer man, so you get my letters to get you to come back to Starfleet?" John says as he looks at the monitor. Yeah and I am not being assigned to another Starfleet vessel so I can screw up again, I was robbed of my career and my commission cause of a pompous windbag like you didn't back me up in the court room. Because of you I got dishonorable discharged and I've been serving on civilian freighters here and there so if you don't mind "old friend" I've got work to do, Kyle says as the transmission ends. John leans back in the chair the doors chimed. "What now, come," Commander Martin says as he turns to the door. The doors opened and Captain Taylor stands outside them. "I couldn't sleep being near this neutron star makes me feel nervous, how are you holding up John is it?" Marcia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "I can't sleep either after the whole Ensign Thorn issue I've played it over and over in my head if I knew he was a Maquis I would of done something right," John says as he looks at her. Marcia looks at him. "John I didn't know he was a Maquis either and that cost the life of Ensign Nelson," Marcia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Is there another reason you're here?" John asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. "I've been reviewing your service record and found out that you were once married to Commander Kelly Grayson and that you have a daughter with the same name," Marcia says as she looks at the padd. He smiles at her. "You are a curious Captain aren't you Marcia Taylor?" John says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. "Only when it comes to my officers not telling the whole story of their life, look John you're hurting from it still I can tell that you are and plus the Bolian incident I was there with my crew before I took command of the Helena and I saw the look on your face when your best friend was wrongfully charged and dishonorable discharged from Starfleet," Marcia says as she sat next to him on the couch. He looks at her. "Yeah it was a brutal court proceeding but I've checked the logs of the power core and it was perfectly working right when Kyle installed it, I mean it was strange and with that issue we tried to save the colony but the core was on the verge of breaching and we had to get out of there," John says as he looks at her. She puts her hand on his hand. "John you shouldn't beat yourself up about it I know someday you'll prove that he didn't do it, well I'm due on the bridge," Marcia says as she looks at him and gets up from the couch. Before she left she gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves. On the Bridge Lieutenant Crusher is sitting in the Captain's Chair looking at the middle computer when Sito looks at her console. "Sir sensors are picking up a pair of Orion Raiders heading our way they'll be here in under two minutes," Ensign Sito says as she looks at her console and then at Lieutenant Crusher. He turns to her. "What's the status of the warp drive?" Lieutenant Crusher asked as he looks at her. She looks at her console. "Last estimate was another half hour," Ensign Sito says as she looks at her console then at Lieutenant Crusher. Captain Taylor walks onto the Bridge. "Report Mr. Crusher," Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "A pair of Orion Raiders are heading our way, and we've got no warp engines still Captain," Lieutenant Crusher says as he heads back to his tactical station. Commander Martin walks onto the Bridge adjusting his uniform sleeves. "I heard the battle station call what's up?" Commander Martin asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Orion Raiders heading our way," Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Great just great," Commander Martin says as he looks at her.